1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hoist with a lifting device, by means of which a load suspension device connected with the lifting device via a traction mechanism can be raised and lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a hoist with a lifting device is known from DE 25 13 031 C2. The lifting device is connected with a traction mechanism which can be wound up and wound off by the lifting device, a control device being arranged at the free end of the traction mechanism. A load suspension device is fastened to the control device. Moreover, the control device has a housing to which is fastened a straight, horizontally arranged gripping piece for manipulating the load suspended from the load suspension device. Actuating means for switching members for controlling the lifting device are constructed as switching rockers and are arranged at both sides of the housing in the region of the ends of the gripping piece. A person grasping the handle can reach the switching rockers with his thumb without having to release the handle. Also, the switching rockers are swivelable around horizontally arranged rocker shafts as well as transversely to the gripping surface. The rocker shafts are in turn connected with a switching shaft of the switching member via bevel gear segments. Moreover, the switching rocker is arranged vertically in the neutral position and its actuating surface for the thumb of the operator is inclined slightly toward the handle. The longitudinal dimension of the handle is arranged approximately at fight angles to the rocker shafts.
This construction of the housing, which is characterized by the linear gripping piece and the rocker shafts arranged at fight angles to the latter with associated switching rockers, has shown itself to be disadvantageous with respect to ergonomics. Moreover, actuation of the switching members requires great switching forces due to the design and arrangement of the switching rocker.